memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Macht der Paragraphen
Eine bislang unbekannte menschliche Kolonie will Tau Cygna V nicht verlassen, obwohl die Sheliak die Rechte in diesem System haben. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Nach über hundert Jahren Schweigen kontaktiert die Sheliak-Korporation die Enterprise und fordert, dass eine Kolonie der Menschen binnen vier Tagen vom Planeten Tau Cygna V entfernt wird, der gemäß eines Vertrages mit der Föderation den Sheliak gehört. Obwohl der Planet aufgrund starker Elementarstrahlung für Menschen eigentlich nicht bewohnbar ist, findet die Enterprise tatsächlich eine Kolonie mit über 15.000 Menschen vor. Beamen ist aufgrund der Strahlung nicht möglich, so wird Data, der immun ist, mit einem Shuttle auf den Planeten geschickt, um die Evakuierung vorzubereiten. Der Anführer der Kolonisten lehnt es rundheraus ab, die Siedlung aufzugeben und will lieber kämpfen und sterben, als den Planeten zu verlassen. Erst ein Angriff Datas auf die Wasserversorgung der Stadt führt den Kolonisten vor Augen, dass sie gegenüber einem Gegner mit hochentwickelten Energiewaffen völlig wehrlos sind, und bewirkt ein Umdenken. Währenddessen verhandelt Picard mit der Sheliak-Korporation, um mehr Zeit für die Evakuierung des Planeten zu bekommen, doch die Sheliak pochen auf die wortwörtliche Einhaltung des Vertrag und sind zu keinen Zugeständnissen bereit. Sie wollen sogar auf ihr Recht in Anspruch nehmen, die Menschen zu töten, sollte der Planet bei ihrer Ankunft noch bewohnt sein. Picard findet nach langer Suche aber einen hilfreichen Paragraphen im Vertragswerk und kann die Sheliak letztlich überzeugen, ihm die für eine Evakuierung notwendige Zeit zuzugestehen. Langfassung Prolog Captain Picard und Doktor Beverly Crusher freuen sich auf das im Zehn Vorne stattfindende Streichkonzert mit Lieutenant Commander Data als Solisten, doch Data bittet die beiden, lieber zum nächsten Konzert wieder zu kommen, da seinem Violinenspiel nach Aussagen andere die Seele fehle. Picard erinnert Data daran, dass übertriebene Ehrlichkeit für einen Commander katastrophal sein und seine Glaubwürdigkeit beschädigen könne. thumb|Data ist so perplex, dass Picard nur Sekunden nach Beginn des Konzerts [[Zehn Vorne verlässt, dass er glatt seinen Einsatz verpasst.]] Kaum hat das Streicherquartett die ersten Takte von Mozarts Eine kleine Nachtmusik gespielt, ruft Commander Riker über Intercom: Die Enterprise empfängt eine Nachricht der Sheliak-Korporation. Data, der nichts von Rikers Ruf mitbekommen hat, ist sichtlich irritiert, als Picard abrupt die Aufführung verlässt und auf die Brücke geht. thumb|Nach dem Vertrag von Armens ist Tau Cygna V Sheliak-Eigentum. Dennoch sollen sich Menschen auf dem verstrahlten Planeten befinden. Die automatische, endlos wiederholte Nachricht der Sheliak ist unmissverständlich: Es befänden sich Menschen auf dem Planeten Tau Cygna V, der im Vertrag von Armens den Sheliak zugesprochen wurde und den sie in vier Tagen besiedeln wollen. "Entfernen Sie die Menschen", fordern die Sheliak. Picard und Riker sind verwundert, dass dort Menschen leben sollen, denn dies ist aufgrund der im De-Laure-Gürtel herrschenden starken Elementarstrahlung eigentlich nicht möglich. Dennoch hält Picard es für unwahrscheinlich, dass die Sheliak ihr 111-jähriges Schweigen gebrochen haben, damit die Enterprise nach Geistern jagt. Akt I: Evakuierung unerwünscht thumb|left|Als die Enterprise Tau Cygna V erreicht, orten die Sensoren tatsächlich Menschen auf dem Planeten. Wie viele kann Lieutenant Worf aufgrund der starken Strahlung nicht feststellen – Riker rechnet mit nur einem Dutzend Überlebenden eines gestrandeten Rettungsschiffs. Da Beamen aufgrund der Elementarstrahlung nicht möglich ist, sie aber Lieutenant Commander Data nichts anhaben kann, wird Data mit einem Shuttle zum Planeten geschickt, um die Evakuierung vorzubereiten. thumb|Zwei Kolonisten haben Datas Shuttle gefunden, das er außerhalb der Siedlung in der Wüste gelandet hat. Zwei Kolonisten finden das Shuttle, das Data außerhalb der Siedlung in der Wüste gelandet hat. Sie stellen sich als Nachfahren der überlebenden Kolonisten der SS Artemis vor, die vor über 92 Jahren startete, vom Kurs abkam und auf Tau Cygna V notlandete. Insgesamt handelt es sich um 15.253 Siedler, die in den verbleibenden drei Tagen unmöglich ohne die Transporter evakuiert werden können – mit den Shuttles alleinbenötigt die Enterprise dafür über vier Wochen, schätzt Worf. In der Stadt trifft Data den Anführer der Kolonisten, Gosheven, an der Trinkwasserpumpstation, deren Wasser aus den Bergen über ein Aquädukt bis in die Siedlung geleitet wird. Data informiert Gosheven, dass der Planet den Sheliak gehört und die Kolonisten evakuiert werden müssen, doch Gosheven steht Data ablehnend gegenüber. Sein Großvater sei beim Bau des Aquädukts gestorben, so wie viele Kolonisten ihr Leben für die Besiedlung des Planeten geopfert hätten: Es werde keine Evakuierung geben. Data habe seine Nachricht überbracht, er könne auf sein Schiff zurückkehren. Data lernt kurz darauf Marjorie McKenzie kennen, die sich für kybernetische Intelligenz interessiert und Data sofort mit Fragen nach technischen Daten überhäuft. Data macht ihr klar, dass er einen Auftrag zu erfüllen habe, Gosheven aber nicht kooperiere. Data will mehr über die Kolonie erfahren und hofft, dass McKenzie ihm dabei hilft. thumb|Geht nicht, darf's nicht geben: Der Transporter muss trotz der Elementarstrahlung im Tau-Cygna-System funktionieren. Unterdessen beordert Picard La Forge und O'Brien in die Beobachtungslounge und macht ihnen klar, dass der Transporter trotz der herrschenden Elementarstrahlung unbedingt funktionieren muss. Akt II: Fehlschläge Picard kontaktiert die Sheliak und appelliert an ihren guten Willen, einen Kompromiss auszuhandeln. Doch die Sheliak betrachten den Vertrag als unumstößliches Gesetz, das alle Fragen abschließend regelt und noch dazu zu ihren Gunsten ausfällt, und sie sehen keinen Raum für Verhandlungen. Unterdessen sucht Data mit Hilfe von McKenzie nach einem Ansatz, die Kolonisten doch noch von der Notwendigkeit der Evakuierung zu überzeugen. Picard erhöht den Druck auf Data, indem er ihm mitteilt, dass die Sheliak zu keinen Verhandlungen bereit sind. Ein zweites Gespräch Datas mit Gosheven führt nicht zum gewünschten Ergebnis, Gosheven schließt eine Evakuierung kategorisch aus. thumb|Fehlschlag über Fehlschlag: Gut, dass La Forge und O'Brien keinen Menschen gebeamt haben. Die Techniker sind bei der Modifikation des Transporters auch nicht erfolgreicher: Die Testkörper sind nach dem Beamen stark deformiert, doch Riker und Picard ermutigen die Männer bei ihren Kontrollgängen weiterzumachen: Der Transporter werde unbedingt gebraucht, denn die Sternenflotte kann erst in drei Wochen ein Schiff mit genügend Shuttles schicken, um die Kolonisten von Tau Cygna V zu evakuieren. Deshalb beschließt Picard, das Kolonieschiff der Sheliak, das sich bereits im Anflug befinden müsste, abzufangen. Data soll derweil die Menschen auf dem Planeten davon überzeugen, dass die Evakuierung unausweichlich ist. Data fürchtet, mit der Situation überfordert zu sein, doch Riker macht ihm klar, dass das Leben der Kolonisten allein in seinen Händen liege. McKenzie bemerkt die Niedergeschlagenheit Datas und gibt ihm zur Aufmunterung einen Kuss. Zusammen fassen sie den Plan, eine gegensätzliche Taktik anzuwenden. Akt III: Konfrontationen Bei einer Versammlung der Kolonisten will Gosheven Data zunächst verbieten, zu sprechen – doch die Kolonisten wollen Data anhören. Dieser glorifiziert nun den Heldenmut der Kolonisten, im aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die Sheliak sterben zu wollen. Man werde sich an die Kolonisten erinnern und sie bewundern. Doch Gosheven erkennt Datas Taktik und preist die Errungenschaften der Generationen von Kolonisten. Er sei der gewählte Anführer, man solle ihm also auch vertrauen. thumb|Ende der Diskussionen: Anfüher Gosheven setzt Data mit einer Art Elektroschocker außer Gefecht und löst die Versammlung auf. Alle Kolonisten konnte Gosheven allerdings nicht überzeugen, einige haben Zweifel und wollen mehr Informationen von Data. McKenzie bietet daraufhin eine Versammlung in ihrem Haus an, wo überraschend Gosheven auftaucht, Data mit einer Art Elektroschocker außer Gefecht setzt und die Versammlung auflöst. thumb|Der Direktor des Sheliak-Kolonieschiffs empfängt Picard aufgrund der Vertragsparagraphen zu Verhandlungen. Die Enterprise hat derweil das Kolonieschiff der Sheliak erreicht und Picard erzwingt direkte Verhandlungen mit dem Direktor des Sheliak-Schiffs, indem er sich auf den Paragraphen 653 Unterparagraph 9 beruft. An Bord des Sheliak-Schiffs erbittet Picard mehr Zeit für die Evakuierung der Menschen und verlangt erneut eine Fristverlängerung. Doch dazu ist der Direktor nicht bereit und bietet an, das Problem durch Vernichtung "der Menschenplage" auf dem Planeten zu lösen. Außerdem stellt er fest, dass vernünftige Kommunikation mit Picard nicht möglich sei – Picard diskutiere nicht, er stammele nur. Als Picard erneut argumentieren will, wird Picard von den Sheliak kurzerhand auf die Brücke der Enterprise gebeamt. Akt IV: Taten zählen Auf dem Planeten erwacht Data aus seiner Ohnmacht und erkennt, dass bisher nur Worte gewechselt wurden – Taten aber viel eindrucksvoller sind. Er will deshalb einen Phaser modifizieren, sodass er trotz der Elementarstrahlung funktionert. Dazu modifiziert er den Phaser mit einem Verstärkerschaltkreis aus seinem rechten Unterarm und bittet McKenzie, Gosheven zu informieren, dass Data zur Pumpstation kommen und das Aquädukt zerstören werde. McKenzie befürchtet, dass Gosheven Data daran hindern werde – was Data sogar erhofft. Derweil positioniert sich die Enterprise mit aktivierten Schilden vor dem Sheliak-Schiff und Picard kündigt an, dass die Sheliak nur zu Tau Cygna V gelangen könnten, wenn sie die Enterprise zerstören. Eine Reaktion der Sheliak bleibt aus. Picard findet es an der Zeit, sich endlich genauer mit dem Vertrag auseinanderzusetzen, der ihm seit drei Tagen vorgehalten werde. thumb|Die Kolonisten können nicht einmal ihre Pumpstation gegen einen einzelnen Angreifer mit einer Handfeuerwaffe verteidigen. Data macht seine Ankündigung wahr und kommt mit seinem Phaser bewaffnet zur Pumpstation, wo ihn Gosheven und vier bewaffnete Kolonisten bereits erwarten. Die bewaffneten Gegner streckt Data mit Lähmungsschüssen nieder und schießt dann auf die Pumpstation, woraufhin es eine Kettenreaktion im gesamten Aquädukt gibt. Data erklärt, dass er allein und nur mit einem einfachen Phaser bewaffnet sei, die Sheliak aber zu hunderten kämen weitaus stärkere Waffen besäßen. Die Kolonisten würden sterben, ohne auch nur das Gesicht ihrer Mörder gesehen zu haben. Das überzeugt die Kolonisten und sie sind bereit, sich evakuieren zu lassen. Picard sucht parallel dazu im Vertrag nach einer hilfreichen Klausel und wird endlich fündig: Er lässt Worf das Sheliak-Schiff rufen und erklärt, dass er gemäß Paragraph 1290 offiziell um einen Schiedsspruch einer dritten Partei bittet. Dieses Recht erkennen die Sheliak an. Gemäß des Abschnitts D3 des Paragraphen bestimmt Picard die Grizzela als Schiedsrichter – die sich unglücklicherweise gerade in ihrem Winterzyklus befänden, aber in sechs Monaten erwachen würden und dann den Streit schlichten könnten. [[Datei:Picard Widmungsplakette.jpg|thumb|In aller Ruhe inspiziert Picard die Widmungsplakette der Enterprise, während die Sheliak rufen.]] Er stellt den Sheliak-Direktor vor die Wahl, ihm drei Wochen für die Evakuierung zu geben oder sechs Monate auf den Schiedsspruch zu warten. Der Direktor besteht hingegen auf der Einhaltung des Vertrags, will aber keine Verzögerung dulden – woraufhin Picard erklärt, dass er in diesem Fall das Recht habe, den Vertrag außer Kraft zu setzen. Den folgenden Einwand des Sheliak-Direktors schneidet Picard ab, indem er Worf die Verbindung unterbrechen lässt. Augenblicklich rufen die Sheliak die Enterprise wieder, doch Picard schlendert zur Widmungsplakette an der Wand der Brücke, inspiziert sie, schlendert zum Zentrum der Brücke zurück und lässt Worf erst dann den Ruf der Sheliak annehmen. Der Direktor erklärt, dass man Picard drei Wochen Zeit gewähre, wofür sich Picard bedankt. Danach dreht das Sheliak-Schiff ab. Epilog Geordi La Forge betritt die Brücke und meldet Picard, dass die Modifikation des Transporters möglich sei. Man benötige fünfzehn Jahre Zeit und nicht mehr als einhundert Techniker, doch Picard unterbricht La Forge: Dann werde man die Modifikation verschieben. Data bereitet seinen Rückflug vor, als sich McKenzie dem Shuttle nähert und Data mitteilt, dass die Evakuierungsvorbereitungen angelaufen seien. Data bedankt sich bei McKenzie für ihre Hilfe, die feststellt, dass Data sie dann ja nicht vergessen werde. Data erklärt, er könne nichts vergessen, er könne jedes Detail jederzeit abrufen. McKenzie hatte gehofft, dass Data Zuneigung zu ihr empfindet. Doch dafür sei er nicht konstruiert, erklärt Data. Als er bemerkt, wie enttäuscht McKenzie darüber ist, küsst er sie zur Aufmunterung, und startet. Zurück an Bord erstattet Data Captain Picard im Bereitschaftsraum Bericht, der gerade eine Aufzeichnung von Datas Konzert hört. Data bestreitet, dass Picard sein Geigenspiel höre, Data habe lediglich die Spielweise zweier Violinisten nachgeahmt und kombiniert. Picard macht Data klar, dass er dadurch etwas Neues, einzigartiges geschaffen habe, und freut sich auf das nächste Konzert Datas. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Während der Dreharbeiten besuchte der Dalai Lama das Set. Er landete dann auch zusammen mit dem kostümierten Brent Spiner auf dem Titelbild der englischen Kaufkassette dieser Episode. Sets und Drehorte Das Außenset von Tau Cygna V ist auch in sowie als Set der Volan-Kolonien zu sehen. Requisiten Dies ist die erste Folge, in der auch die neuen Phaser vom Typ 2 verwendet werden. Darsteller und Charaktere Nachdem Grainger Hines (Gosheven) seine Szenen abgedreht hatte, entschieden die Produzenten der Episode, dass sie mit seiner Stimme unzufrieden waren, und er wurde in der englischen Fassung von einem unbekannten Schauspieler synchronisiert. Daraufhin wünschte Hines, dass sein Name nicht im Abspann erscheint. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., S. 101) Trivia Zu Beginn der Folge spielen Data und O'Brien mit zwei weiteren Besatzungsmitgliedern die Serenade Nr. 13 für Streicher in G-Dur von Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (KV 525), üblicherweise Eine kleine Nachtmusik genannt. Apokryphes StarTrek.com gibt dieser Episode die Sternzeit 43133,3. Filmfehler In der Episode bezeichnet Data Wasser als ein Element, als Gosheven in ein Wasserbecken greift und Data fragt: Wissen Sie, was das ist? Im englischen Original heißt es dagegen korrekterweise It is water. A substance composed of…, was man besser mit „Substanz“ übersetzen könnte. Die Figur der Ard'rian McKenzie wurde in der deutschen Synchro in „Marjorie McKenzie“ umbenannt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Quellenangaben Macht der Paragraphen, Die en:The Ensigns of Command (episode) es:The Ensigns of Command fr:The Ensigns of Command (épisode) ja:移民の歌（エピソード） nl:The Ensigns of Command pl:The Ensigns of Command